Valentine Antics
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A Valentine Kurtty fic R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the X-men just the words below_

_It's been a while since I've put a fic in this category so I'm adding this to the collection as a valentine treat. Enjoy_

**Valentine Antics**

Kurt was bored. There was no other explanation for it. Why else would he be hanging from the chandelier by his tail looking like an upside-down Indian reading a book in the lounge instead of honing his unnatural and unsurpassed skills in gymnastics and/or swordplay? On Valentine's Day no less.

If it were before the explosion took place then he would have been going about with a camera taking snaps of all the couples trying to have a tender moment. After the explosion occurred Kurt apparently matured, started to take life more seriously, although the way he looked he rarely could act childish before the Professor rescued him. It was why, when his teammates came for him when he was out at sea, that he turned down their offer to return with them wanting to make sure the rest of the passengers got to Genosha before he thought of rejoining the team.

Genosha. Current home of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, a girl he thought he could have a relationship with until he realised that their ways of life clashed rather horribly. She was not the first person to fall for him though. During his early years at the mansion he gained the attention of several girls and he would flirt and even date some of them. His friends often said 'chicks dig the fuzzy one' after another girl came up to _talk_ to him.

"That cowardly jerk!"

Kurt was startled from his musings so badly that he juggled his book before managing to clasp it firmly in both hands. After slowing down the tempo of his heart he looked up to see Kitty stomping into the lounge and collapse into a plush arm chair.

"I assume you are talking about Bobby again?" Kurt inquired. Kitty just looked up she was used to finding Kurt being nearby in some dark corner or, like he was now, up on the ceiling both before and after the explosion.

"Now that Jubilee is back with us, Bobby prefers flirting with her than me" Kitty grumbled. "It's also his excuse for not wanting to go on that DR session I managed to book for the two of us today, probably because of how bad he did last time and he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of her"

"It is Valentine's Day, ze day of romance blossoming, of two lover's finally admitting zeir love for von anozer und you vant to go on a DR session?" Kurt asked once again bewildered by the strange unpredictable thinking patterns that were known more commonly as a woman's mind.

"For your information we _almost_ had a moment last time we had a session together whilst you were on a cruise to Genosha!" Kitty threw back a little harsher than she wanted.

"So you vere hoping for a repeat performance or better zis time around" Kurt stated shaking his head apparently unfazed by her words. "Love is fickle fraulien, it comes vhen ve least expect it no matter how hard you try to catch it"

"Thanks for the heads up Cupid" Kitty grumbled quietly before looking up at the self-proclaimed love expert. "Why are you here?"

Kurt waved the book he was still holding before explaining. "Doing somezing to pass ze time"

Kitty nearly laughed. The last time she had actually seen Kurt read a book was when he was helping her with a test due the next day. He spent most of the day, and night, going through all her textbooks asking her questions sometimes repeating chapters if she asked when she thought she was unsure of something. The memories of all the times they were doing stuff together in the past gave Kitty an idea.

"Say Kurt?" She called up to the hanging elf getting his attention. "I've still got that session booked. Would _you_ like to be my partner?"

Kurt looked at Kitty suspiciously. "Zis isn't an attempt to make Bobby jealous vould it?"

"Hey, I'm above that!" Kitty exclaimed before looking down at her feet. "I thought that seeing as I still have the session booked and you've got nothing better to do we could, you know, do it together like old times"

Kurt remained silent as he thought it over. What she said was true though, the two of them were rarely together these days and he did want to do something fun today. Coming to a decision, he teleported onto the headrest of the chair Kitty was sitting on looking down at the girl who was now looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I suppose I could do viz some exercise" He said grinning slightly. Kitty's smile at his answer made Kurt's megawatt grin look like a blinking light bulb.

"You're gonna regret it" She said in a sing-song tone before getting up and darting off to her room. "Meet me in the DR in five minutes"

"Don't you mean half an hour?" Kurt called after her.

"Why?" Kitty asked her head phased through the door to look at him.

"You frauliens alvays take longer to get ready for dates" He joked chuckling when he saw the blush appear on the girl's cheeks.

"Oh you are _so_ going to regret saying that" She said before disappearing again.

"I can hardly vait" Kurt replied before teleporting to his own room to get changed into his uniform. When he teleported into the Danger Room five minutes later he pretended to be shocked when he saw Kitty already there in her own uniform tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mien gott it's a miracle!" He exclaimed.

"It'll be a miracle if I don't turn you into a fur coat before the session is up" Kitty said trying to glare at him but was unable to stop a small smile from tugging at the corner of her mouth at her best friend's antics. Seeing it as a lost cause she turned her attention to the control console beside her and brought up a list of training modules for them to try.

"So what would you like to be schooled on?" She joked.

Kurt took a moment to consider what to pick. He knew he had to choose carefully because he knew that Kitty would want something that both of them were good at but not easy at the same time. Then there was the difficulty factor; he was unsure how well his partner could cope seeing as their last session ended up with her hanging from a tentacle and he did nothing to help her.

"Somezing to get ze adrenalin flowing through us vizout making ze blood flow out of us" He replied after a moment. "Und I'll let you choose ze difficulty level"

"Good answer" Kitty said before typing in the request. "Okay Module #152, difficulty level seven"

Before she pressed the ENTER key she looked at Kurt silently asking if he was ready. Kurt in reply grinned as he placed his hand over Kitty's and applied enough pressure on it so that she pressed the key allowing the computer to grant their request.

The module was a simple avoid the laser for fifteen minutes mission, the catch was that they had to do it from a height of twenty feet with the thirty odd raised platforms being only one square metre in size. To Kurt and Kitty this was a simple jog around the park as the two of them were doing somersaults, flips and several other dare-devil stunts within the first five minutes. Kurt was obviously doing most of the death defying stunts than Kitty. At one point he jumped over both Kitty and the platform she was on to land on the one behind her nearly giving Kitty a heart attack in the process as she thought she was going to collide with him.

By the time the fifteen minutes were up both of them looked like they had enjoyed themselves. Kitty especially enjoyed it as it was the first time in over a year that she had had such fun with Kurt. The two of them, when they were younger, would occasionally book the Danger Room and use the Holo-Deck mode to do free-running tracks and similar modules during their free time.

She could still remember her first training mission with him. Her task was to run through a maze literally and find Kurt who would be teleporting all around it. She was only fifteen at the time and unsure of how far her powers could take her. Kurt, being the kind person that he was, suggested that she just ran throughout the maze, both literally and physically, whilst he tried to find her instead. She had enjoyed herself so much that whenever she had a training session in the DR that she secretly hoped that she would be paired up with Kurt again. It never once occurred to her that the Professor had heard her thoughts and secretly granted her request.

"Zhinking about ze old days?" Kurt's voice brought her out of her day dream.

"Yeah" She replied whilst smiling fondly at the blue elf. "You and me, chasing each other about in a maze, not caring how much time we wasted. Good times"

Kurt smiled softly back as he reached out to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. The feel of his hand against her skin made Kitty realise what she was doing and she immediately spun round and walked towards the control console to bring up the list of modules they could try making sure Kurt could not see her face which was now flushed.

"We've still got forty minutes to kill before our times up" She said not looking round instead keeping her eyes glued to the screen. "Now that we've warmed up what shall we do for the main event?"

It took all her will power not to jump when his face appeared over her shoulder. She could actually feel his fur lightly brush against her cheek and was wondering if he could actually hear her heartbeat as it was drumming up a storm. He apparently did not notice as he was currently focused on one of the training modules.

"Vhat's zis von?" He asked pointing at the #666 module.

"That's Logan's ultimate survival module" Kitty explained mentally shaking herself out of her stupor. "Lasts until you are hit, no powers allowed, difficulty level ten..."

She trailed off as a sly grin crept upon her face. Turning to look at Kurt she saw he had a similar grin plastered on his own face as they both thought the same thing.

"Let's do it" They said simultaneously.

*~#~*

"_Popsicle_?" Bobby and Jubilee quickly sprang apart when Logan barked out his nickname for the ice master of the team. "What're you doing up here?"

"Uh, making out?" Bobby replied foolishly not understanding the leader's question.

Logan nearly growled at the stupid answer the love struck teen supplied him with. "Shouldn't you be in the Danger Room with the squirt about now? She booked for herself and you for an hour starting _fifty minutes ago_ and Hank just told me that he noticed that the Room was in use and asked why and I thought you two were in there"

Bobby slowly blinked several times. This had to have been the longest conversation he ever had with Logan without yelling at him yet. He then realised _what _was being said.

"She probably didn't want to waist it and went herself" He said shrugging. He knew he said the wrong thing when Logan walked up to him and glared down at him.

"Unless _I'm _supervising no solo sessions are allowed" He growled before walking off in the direction of the Danger Room.

Logan always did have a soft spot for Kitty. The girl was younger than even Bobby making her the youngest member of the team so far yet she managed to hold her own and even go beyond it at times earning her his respect. He did not know why the girl always put up with Bobby's antics, to put it lightly, just to try and get a relationship with him when there were other more suitable candidates. He, along with several others, thought that she might have gotten together with either Piotr, the gentle giant as some called him, or Kurt who was rarely not seen in her company as the two of them had been friends for nearly as long as they had been here. Before the explosion anyways.

As he neared the entrance to the Danger Room the entrance suddenly opened allowing Logan to see Kitty and Kurt walk out looking rather beaten. They were not injured in any way but there were many tears and burn marks on what remained of their uniforms and Kitty's hair had came out of her hair band whilst Kurt's fur looked slightly singed in several places. Neither of them seemed to have noticed him yet as they were deep in conversation with one another about what they just went through apparently.

"Von second, just _von second_!" Kurt moaned sounding upset, apparently, about not beating a record. "It's times like zis I vish I vas normal"

It was when Kurt said that that Logan noticed the elf's tail looked as if it had caught fire because it was still smoking at the tip.

"But if you were normal then you wouldn't make such a comfy and cosy pillow" Kitty said trying to comfort him.

"Vell maybe if somevon stopped sleep valking into my room at night you vould not have found out about zat fact" Kurt teased as the corners of his mouth started to curl upwards.

"Keep it up and I might just go back into the habit of doing that" Kitty retorted smiling herself.

"You two better be kidding about them last sentences of yours" Logan said making them jump when they realised they had an audience. "And you better not have been going on my personal training module"

The two culprits glanced at one another before giving Logan a pair of fake innocent smiles then disappearing in a cloud of sulphur. Logan just shook his head. He really needed to get that module of his under password control before those two attempted to try it again; the last thing he wanted was for someone to beat his record at his own game.

*~#~*

"So did you enjoy that more than your book?" Kitty asked. Both she and Kurt were now leaning against the wall outside the elf's balcony taking in the peace and quiet whilst enjoying each other's company.

"It vas more wunderbar zan ze book" Kurt replied before looking down at Kitty who had made herself comfortable against him. "Alzhough I'm starting to vonder if vhat I'm seeing now is even better"

Kitty blushed. After having a relaxing shower she had dressed herself up in a sports bra and denim shorts allowing the cool air to cool her down. Kurt was no better as he was just wearing a pair of baggy shorts she did not complain though; it allowed her more skin contact with his fur.

"Flattery will get you nowhere fuzzy" She mumbled as she snuggled more comfortably into his chest.

"Zen vhat about zis?"

Kitty raised her head to look up at him and ask what he was talking about only to freeze up when she felt his lips over her own. The feeling she got during the moment sent shivers down her spine of the pleasured variety.

"It _might _get you somewhere" She said before wrapping her arms around his neck. "But this will get you _further_"

With that she put her lips to his this time, the only difference being that after several seconds she pressed her tongue against them seeking entry. Kurt willingly granted her entry as his arms wrapped round her small frame pulling her closer to him if possible. The need to breath eventually overcame all other needs after several minutes forcing them to reluctantly part lips from one another.

"I have to agree it does seem zat vay" Kurt whispered as he kissed his girl's forehead.

Kitty gave a tired chuckle as she rested her head against his chest again feeling the sand-man creeping up on her. Her last thoughts before succumbing to its powers were of not being upset about getting the guy she wanted but someone just as good or even better.

When Kurt heard her breathing even out, he carefully picked up the sleeping angel and carried her bridal style into his room and placed her under the covers of his bed before joining her. As if subconsciously sensing his presence, Kitty snuggled up against him until she was sleeping against his chest letting the beat of his heart send her into a deeper slumber.

"Happy Valentine's Day Katzchen" He whispered to the sleeping beauty before falling to the sand-man's powers himself.

_#~*~#_

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & Happy Valentine's Day X X X_


End file.
